LOVE & HATE
by unbetcha
Summary: Baekhyun mempunyai love-hate relationship dengan ketua basket, Park Chanyeol. Tapi apa mungkin mereka berakhir menjadi love atau hate? CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL / CHANYEOL / BAEKHYUN / SCHOOLLIFE


Baekhyun mengunyah cumi kering yang ia beli dikantin dengan kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal karena sekarang ia sedang menemani Chanyeol, si sahabat sialannya berlatih basket. Kalau kalian berpikir Baekhyun menemaninya secara suka rela, kalian salah besar. Semua ini berawal dari permainan dorong-mendorong dikolam renang saat study tour di Jeju, ia kalah telak melawan Chanyeol padahal Baekhyun sebelumnya menang melawan lima orang temannya, yah...bagamaina tidak kalah kalau Chanyeol saja memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya.

Baiklah, selesai dengan flashbacknya, sekarang Baekhyun sedang memberikan handuk kecil juga air mineral kepada Chanyeol. Wajahnya pun masih tertekuk, seharusnya hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo dirumah Xiumin karena laki-laki bermata kucing itu baru saja membeli PS 4, sayangnya rencana itu kandas akibat Chanyeol.

Semuanya salah Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu seperti kakek-kakek sekarang, sudah bosan muda?" Chanyeol bersuara dengan nada jahilnya, Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke Baekhyun kemudian mencubit kedua pipi mochi laki-laki bermata sipit tersebut, "ututu~kenapa kau lucu sekali sekarang, aku ingin membungkusmu ditasku" ucapnya gemas.

Baekhyun memukul kedua tangan Chanyeol, wajahnya meringis sebab kedua pipinya sakit, "Brengsek! Pipiku sakit park- bodoh-chanyeol"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, "aku bodoh? Apa kabar dengan nilai matematikamu yang remedi tiga kali? Apa masih remedi baek?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah kesal, ia sangat sensitif ketika laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menyinggung nilainya, seperti mengingatkannya kalau ia bodoh. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya.

"Aku pergi" Baekhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia menahan tangisnya, laki-laki itu sangat keterlaluan padahal Baekhyun sudah bersedia untuk menemaninya.

"Yak! Hey, baek! Aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol memanggilnya tetapi ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, ia meletakkan botol juga handuk kecilnya dibangku lalu lari mengejar Baekhyun. Untung saja ia memiliki kaki panjang sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghampir laki-laki tersebut. Ia menarik lengan baekhyun membuat laki-laki itu berhenti jalan.

"Baek, maafkan aku okay? Aku baru ingat kau tidak suka kalau aku membahas nilai," Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, kepala laki-laki itu menunduk enggan melihatnya, "baekhyunniee~jangan marah dengan chanyori~" Chanyeol menggunakan jurus kelemahan Baekhyun.

Bertingkah lucu.

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, "baekhyunnie mau canyori ajak mamam eskrim?? Canyori mau kok mentraktir baekhyunniee asal baekhyunnie tak marah lagi dengan chanyori"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, "fuck off!" Teriaknya. Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang shock, ia sudah terbiasa disumpahi Baekhyun tetapi yang sekarang rasanya berbeda. Ia seperti melewati batas kesabaran sahabatnya, seketika rasa tidak enak pun menguasai kepalanya.

[LOVE HATE]

(dialog italic menandakan orang yang ditelpon)

"Ya aku tau soo, tapi tetap saja bercandanya kelewatan. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kalau ia sudah membahas nilai" Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya sembari memegang telpon ditelinga kanannya, ia sedang curhat dengan Kyungsoo. Sahabat yang satu itu pintar memberi saran, itulah mengapa Baekhyun senang curhat dengannya walaupun masalah kecil sekalipun.

"I know baek, tapi kamu kelewatan, dan kamu juga pasti tahu chanyeol punya sisi jahil sepertimu," Kyungsoo mengingatkannya, Baekhyun terdiam, "Kau juga pernah menyinggung tentang mantannya yang selingkuh tetapi ia tak marah kepadamu dan malah tertawa lepas" Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Ucapan Kyungsoo kembali menyadarkannya, ia masih ingat ketika acara ulang tahun Chanyeol, ia dengan bodohnya membuat lelucon tentang mantan pacar Chanyeol yang selingkuh karena Chanyeol tidak membelikannya tas Gucci keluaran terbaru.

Oh ya, fyi, Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga kayan, oh maaf, ia bukan kaya tetapi sangat-amat-kaya. Kekayaan laki-laki itu tidak akan habis bahkan untuk sepuluh keturunan sekalipun.

"Hello baek~ kau sudah tidur?" Suara Kyungsoo menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Ya soo, aku masih disini."

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih tidak ingin minta maaf dengannya?"

"Um...aku-" tack

Baekhyun terdiam, mengidentifikasi suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

Tack

Tack

Suara itu kembali terdengar, Baekhyun takut-takut menoleh ke jendela.

"Ky-kyung..." Panggilnya

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Tack

Baekhyun melihat batu terlempar ke jendelanya.

"A-ada yang melempar batu ke jendelaku" ucapnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Siapa?" Suara Kyungsoo mulai terdengar khawatir. Sekarang lagi maraknya pembunuhan juga perampokan, sangat tidak lucu kalau Baekhyun dibunuh saat sedang berteleponan dengannya.

Tack

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, "aku akan melihat siapa yang melemparnya" ucapnya.

"Hati-hati baek, jika orang itu tidak kau kenal segera telpon polisi. Kau sendiri!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan dirinya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarnya, tak lupa juga ia berdoa dalam hati untuk diberi keselamatan.

Tack

Batu kembali dilempar, Baekhyun membuka kunci jendelanya kemudian membuka benda itu perlahan. Ia memajukan kepalanya melihat pelaku pelempar batu.

Itu Chanyeol.

Park-brengsek-Chanyeol, nama panggil baru yang dibuat Baekhyun hari ini.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Orang dibawahnya kemudian mengambil sebuah karton dibelakang badannya dan melebarkan karton tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun tak buta apa isi tulisan karton itu,

"Baekhyunnie~

Canyori kesepian :(

Mau temani canyori makan eskrim?

-canyori butuh bekyunniee"

Sontak bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, pipinya juga merah.

"Hallo baek? Kau tak apa? Siapa dia?"

"Soo, aku telpon lagi nanti" tanpa menunggu balasan Kyungsoo ia mematikan panggilan, Baekhyun menutup jendelanya. Ia berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu utama dan membukanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum, sekarang laki-laki itu sangat sialan tampan. Baju kaos hitam dipasangkan celana pendek juga serta topi hitam, seperti buronan tapi Baekhyun suka.

Sadar baek! Chanyeol hanyalah sahabatmu.

"Mau ikut canyori?" Suara Chanyeol kembali diimutkan.

"Kau harus mentraktirku tanpa protes!" Baekhyun mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menghampiri laki-laki menyebalkan didepannya.

Ia akan membuat Chanyeol jatuh miskin malam ini.

[Love Hate]

Mereka tidak jadi ke kedai eskrim melainkan pusat jajanan malam di Myeon-dong. Baekhyun yang meminta untuk kesana dan Chanyeol sebagai si pentraktir hanya pasrah mengikuti.

"Sudah?" Chanyeol memberi jus jeruk kepada Baekhyun, yang diberi langsung menyeruput minuman buah itu lalu berseru segar.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak. Apa? Uangmu sudah habis?" Tanyanya menantang.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "aku bisa membelikanmu semua toko ini sekarang jika kau bilang uangku habis."

"Dasar sombong" cibir Baekhyun.

Mata kecil Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu, terdapat binar dimatanya. "Udang bakar mentega! Chanyeol~belikan" ia memberi mata puppy ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya ayo kita kesana" Ucap Chanyeol pasrah, Baekhyun melompat gembira dan menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju stand yang ditandainya.

"Bibi~dua ya~" Baekhyun berkata kepada si penjual yang kebetulan perempuan paruh baya.

Mata Baekhyun makin berbinar saat udangnya sedang dibakar, aroma mentega menyentuh indra penciumannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini, sama seperti ekspresi keponakan Jongin yang berumur dua tahun ketika ia membawa mainan baru.

"Terima kasih bi!" Baekhyun menerima dua udang bakar mentega ditangan kanan dan kirinya, mereka berdua meninggalkan stand tersebut dan mencari spot sepi agar Baekhyun bisa menikmati udangnya dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Perutku akan pecah jika aku menghabiskan udang ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa membeli dua? Kau tahu kan membuang makanan itu sangat disayangkan, kau akan-" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti kala satu tusuk udang bakar berada dihadapannya.

"Aku menbelikannya untukmu"

"Biar aku perjelas, aku yang membelikannya" sarkas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih, "cepat ambil!"

"Tidak-tidak. Habiskan saja, aku tidak terlalu suka udang" Tolak Chanyeol.

"Benar?" Baekhyun memastikan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Okay, tak apa perutku pecah yang penting dompetku tidak kosong sekarang"

Baekhyun kembali menikmati udang bakarnya, ia mengambil satu udang bakar memakai mulutnya tetapi sayangnya tidak sampai ke dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol menarik udang itu dari mulutnya lalu melahapnya.

Adegan tersebut memberi kupu-kupu imajiner didalam perut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku? Anggap saja ini juga hadiahku karena telau mentraktirmu" Chanyeol bersuara setelah menelan udangnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengambilnya langsung dari tusuk sih? Itu jorok chan!" Protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "lebih enak dari mulutmu langsung."

Sekarang Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Setelah tiga jam menghabiskan waktu di Myeon-dong, akhirnya mereka pulang. Baekhyun menepuk perutnya yang sedikit menggembung, ia makan enak hari ini.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku kan?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak menyesal memiliki sahabat kaya sepertimu yeol" canda Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan menyesal" bangga Chanyeol.

"Dan...umm...aku juga meminta maaf, marahku tadi sore berlebihan dan sekarang aku memanfaatkamu."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Hey?!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima. Baru saja ia memaafkan Chanyeol dan sekarang laki-laki itu membalasnya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, "apa itu?"

"Datang ke pertandingan basketku"

"Oh chan, kau tahu kan aku tidak menyukai acara seperti itu. Mau kau jadi pemainnya sekalipun, aku benci keramaian" Baekhyun beralasan, ia memang membenci keramaian dan permintaan Chanyeol itu sangat amat memberatkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Kau tidak memaafkanmu pun aku tidak masalah" Ujar Baekhyun ringan. Tiba-tiba mobil Chanyeol menepi dan berhenti disamping trotoar.

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar, "kau mau menurunkanku?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tahu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Suara Chanyeol tidak mengenakkan ditelinga Baekhyun. Sekarang laki-laki itu marah kepadanya.

Kenapa siklus pertemanan mereka seperti ini? Ck ck

"Kau gila? Rumahku masih sangat jauh dan jalanan sepi"

"Makanya kabulkan permintaanku"

"Akan kupikirkan"

"Ya atau tidak"

"Chan..."

"Baek..."

Baekhyun merengut, ia tidak bisa dihadapkan situasi mendesak seperti ini. Jika ia keluar dari mobil, kemungkinan dirampok orang sangat besar. Lebih baik ia mengalah untuk sekarang.

"Okay! Fine! Aku akan datang. Puas?" Chanyeol balik tersenyum, ia menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Aku akan memberimu tiket besok" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "emang kapan pertandingannya?"

"Besok sore"

Sial, Baekhyun baru ingat ia tidak memiliki baju angkatan untuk menjadi supporter nanti.

"Jika kau berpikir tentang baju, aku sudah membelinya untukmu. Kau hanya menampakkan diri disana dan menontonku hingga habis" Seolah membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuat hatinya lega sedikit.

Besok ia akan mencari teman menonton.

[Love Hate]

"Oh ayolah soo, sekali saja plis plis"

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, kedua telapak tangannya disatukan dibarengi raut wajah memohonnya. Ia mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo menonton pertandingan basket dengannya.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa"

"Kau tidak bisa karena tidak mau melihat jongin kan?" Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah.

"Kau bilang sudah move on tapi kenapa kau masih menghindar? Jangan bilang...kau gagal..." tanya Baekhyun blak-blakkan, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Kyungsoo bisa mempertimbangkan ajakkannya.

"Aku bahkan sudah melupakan kenangan kita" Jawab Kyungsoo murung.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, ia melewati batas sepertinya. "Ba-baiklah kyung, aku akan menga-"

"Aku menemanimu"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Be-benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tidak terima dibilang gagal move on padahal tiap malam ia mengutuk Jongin untuk pergi dari dunia.

"Assa! kau sudah punya baju? Aku bisa meminjamkanmu jika tidak punya"

"Aku ada, hanya berikan aku tiketnya"

"Tenang, tenang. Kau akan mendapatkannya saat kita sudah sampai dilapangan"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kafetaria, perutku lapar" Baekhyun merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan menarik laki-laki bermata bulat itu menuju kafetaria.

Sesampainya disana, duo BaekSoo memilih duduk dimeja ujung. Mereka sudah memesan ngomong-ngomong.

"Yo duo bocil!" Chanyeol dan Sehun datang mengunjungi mereka.

Kyungsoo mendelik, "sekali lagi kau bilang aku bocil, nyawamu melayang"

"Aku takut~" Sehun mengejek ancaman Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak latihan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "kita lagi istirahat, mungkin akan lanjut dua jam lagi. Harus menyimpan energi"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, saat itu juga makanan pesanannya dan Kyungsoo datang.

"Huwaa, apa itu buat kita?" Mata Sehun bercahaya melihat dua makanan yang baru saja dimasak.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus, ia mengambil makanannya. Cheeseburger steak with mashed potato. Sementara Baekhyun adalah chicken cordo bleu with ranch salad.

Semua menu itu terdapat dikafetaria sekolah mereka, sangat mewah memang tetapi worth it bagi mereka orang-orang elit.

Baekhyun memotong-motong ayamnya menjadi ukuran gigitan, tiba-tiba garpunya dirampa Chanyeol dan ayamnya dimakan satu oleh laki-laki perampas itu.

"Yak! Kalau lapar beli sana jangan ambil punyaku" Protes Baekhyun, satu ayam sangat berharga baginya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun, tak lupa ia menyeruput jus storberi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal tapi perutnya sudah berbunyi, ia memilih tak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan mulai melahap cordo bleu nya.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih" Sehun berkomentar selepas menonton pertengkaran kecil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita memang sepasang kekasih byun?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali menggodanya.

"Not in million years park!"

[Love Hate]

Situasi diluar stadion sangat ramai, banyak siswa-siswi memakai baju berwarna sama sepertinya bahkan beberapa ada yang menyapa dia. Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo dengan bosan, lima belas menit lagi gate dibuka tetapi sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Yo baek! Maaf telat, ada sedikit kendala dirumah" Kyungsoo terengah-engah, ia berlari dari parkiran ke tempat Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu tidak suka orang telat.

" ya tak apa, ayo antri. Aku ingin dibagian depan"

"Oho...mau melihat chanyeol?"

"Tidak, bagian depan pasti dingin, aku tidak mau berkeringat"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tentu saja sahabatnya itu tidak ingin berkeringat karena memiliki kulit sangat sensitif seperti pantat bayi baru lahir.

Mereka mengantri selama tiga-puluh menit kemudian masuk ke dalam stadion, beruntungnya Baekhyun ia mendapat bagian depan, dekat dengan ac juga view lapangan yang strategis.

"Woohoo!! Selamat datang diacara kompetisi basket terbesar di Indonesia, sekarang saya akan menyapa supporter-supporter dari sekolah team."

Sang MC datang ke bagian sekolahnya, "SMA Seoulite mana suaranya?!"

"YEAH!!!" Baekhyun dan Kyungso berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Wah, ramai sekali. Tim seoulite adalah juara bertahan dari dua tahun lalu. Apa kalian yakin akan menjadi juara tahun ini?"

"YAAA!!" Mereka kembali berteriak.

"Bagus!" MC mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, lalu ia berjalan ke supporter seberang, tim lawan sekolah mereka.

Pembukaan memakan waktu sepuluh menit lebih, setelah itu mereka mencapai acara utama.

"Mari kita sambut tim juara bertahan kita, Seoulite!" Seluruh supporter sekolah berteriak.

"Pertama, Kim Jongin-"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ketika MC membaca satu-persatu nama tim mereka.

Jongin keluar sambil melambai ke tribun sekolahnya.

"Kedua, Kris Wu"

"Ketiga, Kim Junmyeon"

"Keempat, Kim Jongdae"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "jongdae ikut basket?!" Teriak Baekhyun tak percaya, "minseok pasti mengutuk jongdae dirumah sekarang," mereka berdua terkikik.

"Kelima, Jung Jaehyun"

Para perempuan-perempuan memekik kesenangan melihat wajah Jaehyun.

"Keenam, Lee Taeyong"

"Ketujuh, Lai Guanlin"

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, "guanlin bukannya masih kelas sepuluh?" Tanyanya ke Kyungsoo. "Peraturan dirubah tahun ini"

"Ke delapan, Oh Sehun"

Suara supporter di tribun mereka makin keras, Sehun adalah primadona sekolah.

"Ke sembilan, Huang Zitao"

"Ke sepuluh, Mark Lee"

"Kesebelas, Lee Jeno"

"And our captain! Park Chan Yeol!!!" MC menyambut anggota terakhir yang menjabat sebagai kapten basket.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut berteriak menyambut Chanyeol, laki-laki itu terlihat segar dengan rambut hitam legam juga headband didahinya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap nomor punggung Chanyeol, 04. Seketika pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ia baru saja mengingat kenapa nomor Chanyeol adalah 04.

Kupu-kupu imajiner kembali muncul diperut kecilnya, rasanya ia ingin muntah sekarang.

TBC

aku nulis ff ini jam sebelas malam dan selesai jam dua malam, maaf tentang typo dan semacamnya. Kalian tau ajakan mata orang lima watt gimana WKWKWK, btw ini cuman twoshoot dan aku bakal update besok atau mungkin lusa. pokoknya jangan lupa kalian favorit dan follow :3

THANK U GUYS!! LUV LUV~


End file.
